All Wrapped In One
by LunaHaru
Summary: Not great at summaries but this is only the prologue and half of Chapter 1, because not sure if anyone wants to read this. But this is about a romance between Thorin/OC and Kili/OC. Also It is two different OCs.
1. Luna and Amaya

**Character Name:**** Luna**

**Hair:** a mix of brown and red, with strawberry blonde streaks.

**Eyes:** bluish-silver

**Weapon:** duel blades (left black and red, right white and silver).

**Personality:** childish, hyper, fiercely loyal, hotheaded, stubborn, cautious, smart, resourceful, loving, caring, slightly selfish, motherly, sweet, puts others first, protective of friends and loved ones, shy around new people, trustworthy, doesn't trust easy, can be depressed easily, feeds off and senses other people's emotions.

**Crush: **Kili

**Best Friends:** Amaya, Balin, Ori, Bofur, Fili, Kili, Gandalf, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, and Radagast.

**Friends:** Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bombur, Thorin (sometimes when she doesn't feel like annoying him), Elrond, Tauriel, Legolas, Bilbo, and Beorn.

**Enemies:** Pale Orc, Smaug, and Thranduil.

**Fears:** losing loved ones, hurting loved ones, Spiders, and rejection (from loved ones and friends).

**Character Name:**** Amaya**

**Hair:** long brown and put up in a pony tail (except bangs).

**Eyes:** Green

**Weapon:** Anything can be a weapon, but has duel blades, chained spear, sword, bow and arrows, etc.

**Personality:** loyal, stubborn, kind, smart, resourceful, loving, caring, selfless, motherly, sweet, violently protective loved ones (that includes friends), shy around new people, trustworthy, doesn't trust easy, feeds off and senses other people's emotions (except others love to her), nature loving, calm, quiet, and quick witted.

**Crush:** Thorin

**Best Friends:** Luna, Balin, Dwalin, Gloin, Bofur, Bifur, Bilbo, Gandalf, Lindir, Legolas, Tauriel, and Radagast.

**Friends:** Oin, Fili, Kili, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Elrond, and Beorn.

**Enemies:** Pale Orc, Smaug, Thranduil, and all that oppose the balance of good & evil.

**Fears:** losing loved ones, hurting loved ones, Spiders, and rejection (love and friend).


	2. Prologue

All Wrapped In One!

By: Chelsea Wakeman & Destiny Sheffield

Prologue

It all started in a small town in Mordor, the small but bustling town of Alflar. The Queen Flar had just given birth a few days ago and today was the day that the newborn baby girl would be introduced to her people. You see in the Kingdom of Mordor, now known as the Old Kingdom of Mordor, the throne would go to the eldest son. However if you happened to be a girl, the throne would automatically be inherited by her instead. Along with the introduction, the girl child would also go pay her first visit to the Shrine of the Dragquen, or better known as the Guardians Temple, at which time, like all Dragquen newborns, she will be named.

"_In the name of all Dragquen, I call upon thy Guardians to awaken and give upon me the name of my child_," Queen Flar spoke in the way of the ancients. Her voice though only a whisper, spoke in a way that transcended through even the most hardened of rocks. "_I give this child, with the eyes of the purest water, the name of Luna and the second name to be Haru. May the moon guide her to her destiny, and may the darkness protect her throughout her journey in life,_" a deep and all knowing voice said, in a sweet but commanding whisper, much like the Queen's. "_And Luna is how she is named,_" the Queen replied, as she placed the Tiger's Eye necklace onto the newborn Luna's tiny neck. "Shall this necklace keep you safe and protect you from harm my sweet little dragon and know that I'll always love you," the Queen softly spoke to Luna who was cradled in her arms.

After Queen Flar introduces Princess Luna to her people as the next soon to be Queen of Alflar, everyone partied and rejoiced. Little did they know that their peace and happiness would be short lived because of the Queen's son and Luna's older brother, Sauron sends the rogue dragon Smaug to kill everyone.


	3. A Meeting

A Meeting

Luna's POV

I was only 3 years old when Smaug attacked; I was smuggled out of Alflar and taken to Rivendell. Upon arrival my escort, who was my mother's right hand knight, died from a severe wound after giving me to Lord Elrond. Today is my coming of age ceremony, which I didn't want but Lord Elrond said I had to. All morning though, Lord Elrond and I have been in the healing rooms, because of my newly emerged Dragon Wings that had kept bleeding from where they came out of my back. By the time of my evening ceremony I was healed enough to be at my coming of age ceremony.

Unknown POV

As I was nearing Rivendell, I began to wonder just what of kind woman Luna had become. Had she become like the she-elves, to gentle to fight. But even if she is, it wouldn't change anything. My job is still is the same, by now I was at the front gate to Rivendell, where a young elf was waiting. He had long brown hair, like mine but darker. He also had brown eyes as well, but that was probably like all elves in Rivendell. I am not trying to be stereotypical, just so you know. "_Who are you_?" He asked curiously. "_Amaya of the Guardian's Temple_," I said in elven proudly. "_I am Lindir. May I ask why you're here_?" Lindir asked rather suspiciously. "I'm here to see Lady Luna Haru, but you already know that," I said bluntly. "Right this way," Lindir said as one of the stable hand elves took my horse to tend to him. "So tell me what does my Lady look like?" I asked curiously. "You don't know?" Lindir stopped and looked at me in shock. "I haven't seen her since she was but three years old, and Dragquen can physically and mentally change in a rather small amount of time," I said flatly. "She has dark and light brown with red mixed into her hair and red blonde streaks, and her eyes are a bluish-silver," Lindir described as we began to walk again. It didn't take us long to get to where Lady Luna was residing.


	4. The Ceremony

_Hi_ = Elvish if talking to elves, Draquen if talking to Amaya, or Dwarf if talking to Bifur

** = Thoughts

The Ceremony

Luna's POV

As I walked out of my room heading towards the gardens, where the ceremony would be taking place, I felt a strange aura arrive coming down the corridor. When I turned around I saw Lindir, Elrond and a person with a dark cloak on coming my way. As I waited for them to approach I took notice of the slight grim look on Elrond's face. "Good Evening Lord Elrond and Lindir," I said in a polite tone. Nodding towards the stranger I asked, "Who is this my lord?" Elrond looked at me with a slight smile knowing that I was curious. "We shall take this to my study. The ceremony does not start for another hour". I nodded and followed them further down the corridor.

~Time Skip~

After hearing who she, the stranger, was I know understood why I was hidden and kept inside all my life. As Elrond, Amaya and I walked out of the Study, we headed to my coming of age ceremony.

(A/N: Not sure how to describe it, but think of the ceremony as a dance like festival with food and drink and Gandolf's fireworks! Lol. Kinda like Bilbo's Birthday in the first LOTR movie. But more elvish and pretty.)

As everyone was dancing and having a good time, I sat at a table to the side thinking about what was going to happen next. Amaya told me that I had to leave in a week so she can train me to control the powers, and dragons, that I will receive tonight at midnight. *Though at least she is giving me a week to say goodbye to the twins and Arwen.*

Amaya's POV

I watched Luna enjoy her ceremony for a while, until she sat down. *I know, it must be upsetting to realize that everyone in your family is gone and that now you have a whole new role to play. I had trained for this my whole existance, she is only but a child in this world. Hopefully with all of the training she'll go through, she will be able to handle all of the responsibilty that comes with the title "Queen of the Dragons". Maybe when the training is over and she has mastered all of her powers, then the real adventure and journey will begin.* I thought, looking away smirking. "Oh this will be so much fun," I muttered to myself.


End file.
